Dark Smoke
by Tenshiru
Summary: Una corta aventura de 2 capítulos y un prólogo que sirvió de nacimiento para mi historia "Black Maison", espero que disfruten los comienzos de Xrisc en una historia donde el "malo" es el protagonista.
1. Capítulo 00: Capricho

Capítulo 00: Capricho.

_El alba llegaba a la ciudad, poco a poco, todos iban despertando, las calles se llenaban de vida y alegría... Pero, de repente un brusco ruido resonó en toda la ciudad, con un eco ensordecedor... Algo como...¿"Ring"?_

_ Un pequeño despertador cayó al suelo de golpe._

-¿?: ... Solo fue un sueño... -Se apoyó en el alfeizar del ventanuco de su habitación- Vaya pueblo de locos...

_El pueblo realmente era un lugar extraño: edificio que simulaban escalones, puentes entre tejados... E incluso un tranvia circulaba por una pequeña plazoleta._

-¿?: Este sitio es demasiado pequeño para alguien como yo... Bah, ya acabaron las vacaciones de verano, ¿no? Creo que empiezan hoy las clases...

-Madre: Xrisc, a desayunar, tienes que ir a clase.

-Xrisc: Vooooooooy...

_Mientras él se preprara hablemos del lugar. Nuestro protagonista vive en el centro del pueblo, es la zona más ampplia, tiene variadas tiendas así como un tranvía (el cual tan solo es una atracción del pueblo, ya que nadie lo utiliza)... Desde el centro los niños van al centro de actividades y ocio al aire libre, un sitio amplio, no tanto como la plaza... donde de vez en cuando se realizan torneos y demás eventos, especialmente durante las vacaciones. Una callejuela, por la cual todos los días los niños tienen que pasar para ir al instituto, sale desde el centro de ocio, en ese callejón hay una verja cerrada, donde, aparentemente, unos chicos hicieron una base secreta en su tiempo, pero que ya la cerraron para siempre, el callejón conecta directamente con otra calle más amplia, en ella hay tiendas también, ya que esta bastante alejada de la plaza, en la cima de la calle, coronando el pueblo, está la antigua estación de tren, un gran reloj soportado por una torre añade un toque mágico a la ciudad, se cuenta que antiguamente la estación usaba sus trenes para viajar a otros mundos, todo el mundo sabe que no son más que leyendas, pero en la memoria de los jovenes esa torre siempre tendrá algo mágico, siempre tendrá algo que la hará especial, y además... Esa torre es el colegio, el instituto, hacia donde Xrisc se dirijia apresuradamente._

_ Por cierto... Quiza algunos os habreis dado ya cuenta... Este lugar, antiguamente era llamado... **Villa Crepúsculo**._

-Xrisc: ¡Llego tarde mamá, adiós! -Salió corriendo dando un portazo.  
>-Madre: Hasta luego... Hijo -Dijo cerrando la puerta- Este chico...<p>

[...]

Instituto Villa Ocaso.

-Xrisc: ¡AARRGGGGHH!... Aun me da tiempo... -Había hecho todo el camino corriendo.  
>-¿?: Buenos días.<br>-Xrisc: Oh... Buenos días, Hayner-sensei.  
>-Hayner: Otro año más te has levantado tarde, ¿no, señorito?<br>-Xrisc: Perdone profesor...  
>-Hayner: Bueno, no te entretengas más, a clase.<br>-Xrisc: Hasta luego, profe-sensei.

_Fin del Pró-  
>Por cierto... Villa Crepúsculo ha cambiado de nombre con el tiempo... Ahora es llamada... Villa Ocaso.<em>

Fin del prólogo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Cambio

Capítulo 1: Cambio.

_Ha pasado practicamente un año, hoy Xrisc tiene la graduación... ¡Termina la ESO!_

-Xrisc: ¡Que bien! Esta tarde la graduación... Y después de eso... ¡Se acabó estudiar!  
>-¿?: ¿Cómo que...<br>-?¿: ... Se acabó estudiar?  
>-Xrisc: Chicos... Estoooo...<p>

_¿Quiénes son estos? Preguntareis... Son Soge y Kagai, respectivamente, son del mismo curso que Xrisc... Bueno, básicamente, son sus amigos._

-Soge: Chico, tendras que hacer Bachillerato.  
>-Xrisc: ¿Para qué? Si aquí no hay universidad... ¿No recordais que desapa-... -Una profunda pausa se apoderó de su voz- ... La cerraron hace dos años?<br>-Soge: Ya...  
>-Kagai: Pero te dara más puntos a la hora de trabajar, digo yo.<br>-Xrisc: Bueno... Ya veré... Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ayumu?  
>-Soge: Preparándose, dice que quiere estar guapa para la graduación.<br>-Xrisc: Pero si ya lo es. 

_Los tres amigos echaron a reir tímidamente._

-Xrisc: En fin... Quizá también deberiamos prepararnos.  
>-Kagai: ¡Si! Liemosla gorda hoy en el acto.<br>-Xrisc: No suena mal... 

_Soge les lanzó una mirada desafiante._

-Xrisc: Es broma, es broma... Tenemos que divertirnos ¿eh?  
>-Soge: Eeeeeso es-<p>

_ Una fuerte explosión se escuchó de pronto._

-Xrisc: ¿¡QUÉ DEM-...! Ha sonado por el callejon, ¡tenemos que ir a ver!  
>-Kagai: Deberiamos dejarselo a la policia...<br>-Xrisc: Pero...  
>-Kagai: Lo siento, yo me quedo, podría ser peligroso, no somos más que tres adolescentes, ¿crees que ayudaremos mucho allí?<p>

-Soge: Mmm... Creo que Kagai tiene razón Xrisc, yo también me quedo...  
>-Xrisc: ... Haced lo que querais, iré yo solo, luego no me digáis nada.<br>-Soga: ... Yo que tú me quedaría aquí... ¿Quién sabe como estará aquello?  
>-Xrisc: Pues si hay peligro me iré...<br>-Kagai: ... -Antes de que dijera nada Xrisc ya se había ido corriendo a ver que había pasado- Argh... ¿Qué hacemos?  
>-Soge: Dijo que si le pasaba algo volvería... Confiemos en él...<br>-Kagai: ...

[...]

_Xrisc estaba corriendo desde la torre del reloj cuesta abajo por la calle empinada, quería __llegar rápido... Ayumu tiene que pasar por el callejón para ir a su casa._

-Xrisc: Ya... Estoy... -Se apoyó en un muro que hace esquina con el callejón y miró hacia parecía normal...- ¡La verja! Ha explotado... -Dijo mientras entraba por el hueco que la verja había dejado, con una mezcla de excitación y curiosidad... La adrenalina le movia.- ¿Qué demonios...?

_Aquel sitio, donde nadie había entrado en años, era una extraña sala, completamente a oscuras, dando la sensación de que "eso" estana lleno de vacío._

-Xrisc: Ahí dentro no hay aire...  
>-¿?: A-A-... yuda...<br>-Xrisc: ¿Quién...?  
>-¿?: Eh... A... ¡AYUDA!... Arf...<br>-Xrisc: ... ¡Ayumu! Dios mio... Está atrapada en algún lugar de... "eso"  
>-Ayumu: ¿E-Eres... Xrisc...? ... Salta...<br>-Xrisc: ¿Cómo voy a saltar... "ahí"?  
>-Ayumu: Confía en mi...<br>-Xrisc: Es... Está bien -Se escuchaba barullo fuera del callejón- ¿¡Eh!... -Echó un vistazo alrededor- ¿Qué es todo esto?... El cielo... ¡Ha desaparecido!... ¿¡Que cojo-...!

_El suelo que se avistaba poco más allá de él estaba desapareciendo y no tardaría en desaparecer el callejón por completo._

-Xrisc: Mamá... Soge... Kagai...

_Alrededor suyo el suelo estaba desapareciendo casi por completo._

-Xrisc: Mierda... ¿¡Qué hago!... Supongo... Que iré a por Ayumu... No puedo hacer otra cosa ahora mismo... ¡Que no cunda el pánico!... -Ya solo le quedaban unos metros donde poder pisar...- ¡QUE CUNDA! -Al grito de esas palabras saltó a donde estaba Ayumu.

[...]

_Antes de todo eso, cuando se fue Xrisc, Soge y Kagai entraron en el instituto a ayudar para que todo estuviera listo por la tarde._

-Soge: ¿Crees que Xrisc estará bien?  
>-Kagai: Claro... Hubiera venido ya si no, ¿no?<p>

_De repente, se escuchó el sonido de un tren._

-Kagai: Has... Has... Has... ¿¡Has oido eso!  
>-Soge: ¿El qué?<br>-Kagai: El... tren...  
>-Soge: ¿Estás tonto? Lo de los trenes es solo una leyenda.<br>-Kagai: Pero... -Algo oscuro se le acercaba por detrás...  
>-Soge: Bobadas. -... Algo que Soge no podía ver.<p>

Kagai de repente se esfumó.

-Soge: ¿¡Kag-... -De repente olvidó ese nombre, no recordaba nada de Kagai- ¿Cómo estará Xrisc? Ya me he cansado de esperarle aquí... -Se fue corriendo dirigiéndose al callejón.

_Pero, justo cuando iba por la mitad de camino, en la calle empinada, miró atras, una avalancha de gente se acercaba (Bueno, no eran demasiados, ya que no vivia tanta gente aqui...) y no paraban de armar barullo, Soge miró por detrás de ellos, escudriñando con la mirada y vio cómo todo estaba desapareciendo, y poco a poco, esa marabunda también._

-Soge: ¿¡Qué!... ¿¡Porque desaparece todo!... Argh... -Salió corriendo hacia el callejón- Me está ganando terreno... Se acerca... Es... Xrisc... ¡Xrisc aquí! -En el mismo momento que se desvaneció Xrisc se giró hacia donde estaba Soge al haber escuchado griterío.

_Y tras eso, todo desapareció... Xrisc en el "Vacio", con Ayumu, Soge y Kagai... Y la madre de Xrisc... Y toda Villa Ocaso... Desaparecida... Pero... Mientras tanto... En un lugar muy, muy lejano._

**Se va acercando el momento...**

-¿?: -Despertando- ¿Que...?

**Debes ir a buscarle...**

-¿?: ¿Quien eres?

_No se escuchó nada esta vez._

-¿?: ...


	3. Capítulo 2: Inicios

_Sus ojos escrutaban la oscuridad buscándola, vueltas y vueltas, pero su corazón no la sentía, giraba sobre si mismo pensando que tras él estaría, pero nada... Andaba por todos lados y con solo una palabra._

-¿?: Roma...

Capítulo 2: Inicios.

_Nos encontramos en un silencioso callejón, poco transitado, un cuerpo yace en el suelo... ¿dormido?... Abre los ojos poco a poco..._

-Xrisc: ... -Frotándose los ojos- ¿Dónde... estoy?... Debo estar dormido... -Tras decir eso, y para comprobar sus palabras, se pellizcó- No... No lo parece... Entonces ¿DÓNDE COJONES ESTOY?

_Unas cajas cayeron y se escuchó un fuerte estruendo al otro lado de la calle._

-Xrisc: Hum... ¿Qué habrá pasado allí?... ¡Espera! Quizá alguien pueda decirme dónde estoy...

_Salió corriendo hacia donde el ruido, el callejón estaba oscuro y muy cerrado, así que no se dio cuenta de que era de noche, altas horas de la madrugada... Había farolas, pero éstas parecían estar rotas._

-Xrisc: Qué oscuro... -Trataba de ver entre la niebla de oscuridad- No veo nada... -De pronto dio un traspié cayendo de espaldas.

_Unos ojos brillantes y violetas surgieron frente a él._

-¿?: ... No... Eres... Roma...  
>-Xrisc: ¿E-E-Eh? -Aquel individuo lanzó una cuchillada a Xrisc, el cual intentó esquivarlo como pudo- A-Ah... -Estaba jadeando, los sablazos no paraban de caerle encima hasta que un golpe le hizo un corte en el brazo- ¡Arg... Agh...!<br>-¿?: ... Sangre... -Dijo desapareciendo rápidamente.  
>-Xrisc: Uh... Ugh... ¿Qué ha sido eso?... Uh... -Puso la mano sobre la herida- Podría haberme amputado el brazo... O peor... -Tras él una malévola sonrisa expiró humo a la herida de Xrisc, la cual se cerró misteriosamente.- ¡Aah!... ¿Q-Quién eres?<br>-?¿: Tranquilo, no te asustes...  
>-Xrisc: Acaban de atacarme, herirme y ahora tú me has "curado" con humo... ¿¡Y pretendes que no me asuste!<br>-?¿: No hemos empezado muy bien... No señor.  
>-Xrisc: ... ¿Quién eres y cómo has hecho eso?<br>-¿?: Una a una... Puedes llamarme Dark.  
>-Xrisc: E-Está... Bien, Dark... ¿Cómo has hecho eso?<br>-Dark: Pronto lo aprenderás, ahora mismo solo necesitas saber... Que has sido marcado por el Destino.  
>-Xrisc: Oh vamos... Ni que esto fuera un anime... ¿Me vas a decir algo coherente?<br>-Dark: Ve a un hospital -Se convirtió en humo, el cual rodeo a Xrisc transportándolo hasta un hospital cercano. 

_Una enfermera, la cual había ido a tirar la basura, vio a Xrisc sentado en las escaleras del hospital._

-Enfermera: Oh cielos... ¡Otra victima del Violeto de Roma! Chico, hay que curarte esa herida, tienes la camisa empapada en sangre.  
>-Xrisc: Pero señora yo...<br>-Enfermera: Nada de peros.

_Xrisc entró a la fuerza al hospital y pasó la noche allí._

_Al día siguiente, cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, la misma enfermera que le recogió le llamó._

-Enfermera: Me han dicho que tu herida curó rápidamente, es más, ya estaba cerrada.  
>-Xrisc: Eh... Sí... Bueno... Es...<br>-Enfermera: Da igual... No tienes porque contármelo, ya hemos tenido más casos así, solo que... Al final acababan por abrírseles.  
>-Xrisc: Bueno... -Miró al suelo desconcertado, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba- Perdone... Gracias por dejar que duerma aquí... Esto...<br>-Enfermera: Sally  
>-Xrisc: ¿Perdone?<br>-Sally: Eso, mi nombre, llámame Sally, y no te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca esta es una ciudad bastante tranquila... Excepto por la noche, que esta el Violeto, pero normalmente la gente no sale por las noches, así que teniamos camas de sobra, y no parece que tú tuvieras donde ir. Bueno... ¿Quieres preguntarme alguna cosa?  
>-Xrisc: Er... Sí... ¿Dónde... Estamos?<br>-Sally: ¿A qué te refieres?  
>-Xrisc: Esto no se parece en nada a donde yo viv- ... ¡Espera! ¿¡Ayumu! ¿¡Donde está!<br>-Sally: ¿Q-Quién? -Dijo sorprendida- No había nadie más contigo... Y... Er... Estás en Juma, la ciudad del Julio...  
>-Xrisc: ¿El Julio?<br>-Sally: Sí, es nuestro líder... Bueno, era, últimamente nadie le ha visto,desde que "ella" le visitó... Oh perdón, te estoy aburriendo con mis historias.  
>-Xrisc: Oh, no, para nada, me resulta interesante... ¿No podrias contar mas?<br>-Sally: Ya te he contado demasiado. -Se fue dando la espalda a Xrisc.  
>-Xrisc: ¡Espere...! -Al ver que no iba a volver se fue del hospital cabizbajo, sin saber a donde dirigirse.<p>

_Mientras, en un callejon oscuro cercano al hospital._

-¿?: ... Sally...

[...]

-Xrisc: Deberia buscar una posada o algo... -Rasca en su bolsillo, pero lo único que tiene es pelusilla- Oh genial... Bah, de todas formas no sé qué dinero se usará en este sitio...

_Caminaba sin rumbo por una plazoleta bastante transitada, en el centro había una fuente con ángeles tallados... El cielo empezó a oscurecerse y la gente que paseaba por la plaza salío __corriendo._

-Xrisc: ¿Eh?... Parece que se acerca una tormenta... Deberia buscar una posada... Aun sin dinero...

_Un rayo cayo justo sobre la fuente, la cual se derrumbó hacia Xrisc._

-Xrisc: ... -Miró hacia atrás impactado- ¡E-E-E-... AGH! -Intentó salir corriendo de allí, pero inevitablemente uno de los ángeles cayó sobre él.

[...]

-Soge: ... -Abriendo los ojos lentamente- E-Esto... -Bosteza- Argh... Algo sobre mi hay que pesa demasiado...  
>-Kagai: Ay -Cayó al suelo empujado por Soge- ... ¡S-Soge!<br>-Soge: ¡Kagai!  
>-Kagai: Tío... Lo único que recuerdo es... Que desaparecimos de algún lugar... ¿Dónde estamos?<br>-Soge: En cualquier lugar oscuro vaya...  
>-Kagai: Mi móvil... Dará algo de luz -Lo saco e hizo que la pantalla se iluminara.<br>-Soge: A ver... A ver... ¡Aquí! -Pulsó un botón y se encendió la luz.

_Se encontraban en un sotano sin ventanas ni respiradero, unas escaleras llevaban a alguna puerta que no parecía abrirse._

-Soge: Oh, es genial, estamos en un sotano encerrados.  
>-Kagai: Que no cunda el panico... -Se puso a contruir un extraño objeto con las cosas que iba encontrando.<br>-Soge: ¿Qué... es?  
>-Kagai: Confía en mi.<br>-Soge: ...

[...]

-¿?: ¿Qué era aquella voz?

_Ya se había levantado, y se dirigía lentamente a su destino._

-¿?: Oye... ¿Qué es eso? -A lo lejos se veía a alguien apoyado contra la pared, como dormido- Es una chica... ¿¡Le habrá pasado algo! -Fue corriendo hacia ella- Chica... Chica... Despierta... -De ella cayó un móvil, él intentó encenderlo, y al parecer no tenía contraseña, al encenderlo, su mensaje de bienvenida decía: ¿Cómo estás, Ayumu? ^^"- A... Yumu... Ayumu, hum.

Fin.

**EXTRA**

**¿Qué pasó con todos los personajes?**

Empezaré hablando de los del primer mundo. Al desaparecer a todos sus habitantes les pasó algo: unos desaparecieron, quedando en reposo "eterno". Otros aparecieron en otros mundos y despertaron sin saber donde estaban, el caso tanto de Xrisc como de Soge y Kagai.

Soge y Kagai aparecieron en un barco que navegaba sin rumbo fijo por el mar de algún mundo, los piratas de la nave les cogieron presos mientras aun estaban dormidos. Cuando despertaron intentaron salir de la habitación y con el invento de Kagai lo consiguieron... ¿Qué paso después?

Xrisc acabó aplastado por la estatua... ¿Pero murió? No, apareció en una sala blanca, tan blanca que dañaba a la vista, y se encontró allí con Dark, este le explicó cómo usar el poder del humo. ¿Qué pasó después...? Acabó dentro del cuerpo de otra persona, en reposo, algún día despertará...

¿Qué pasó con Ayumu y el desconocido?...

Todo esto lo puedes descubrir leyendo Black Smoke y con un poco de paciencia~

**Para finalizar, quería deciros gracias por leerme, y añadir que esto es un remake de una antigua historia que dejé abandonada por motivos personales... Y he intentado resubirla cambiando lo mínimo posible... Arreglando la ortorgrafía y la gramática y arreglando algunas frases sin sentido.**

**Un saludo eterno~**


End file.
